TONTO 2
by Helen Karlray
Summary: No darse cuenta de los sentimientos, alejarse del ser amado,no demostrar los sentimientos, hay muchas formas de ser tonto. continuacion del fic de nekot.Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Katja


**Tonto**

**beyblade ni los personajes son mios, esto lo hago comor egalo apra una de mis mejores cyberbeybladeyaoiescas amigas**

**Katja eres la mejor**

**_______________________________________**

* * *

"lo diré una y mil veces es un tonto" un adolescente refunfuñaba a mitad de la calle, mientras pateaba todo a su paso

Hacia años que conocía a _ese sujeto_, "un extraño tipo" como solía llamale, un sujeto que desde el preescolar disfrutaba con su sufrimiento. Brooklyn era el nombre del muchacho. Un hermoso Mancebo de cabello naranja que lo seguía tranquilamente saludando a sus compañeros de instituto.

"deja de seguirme" se quejaba el peli-azul, acelerando el paso. El peli-naranja sonreía enamorando con su gesto a más de un transeúnte. El viento revolvía juguetonamente su cabello, el calido sol lo cubría con sus rayos obligándolo a quitarse el saco blanco que siempre portaba, dejando al descubierto la camisa del uniforme ligeramente desaliñada. El moreno mientras tanto se acomodaba la gorra bicolor cubriendo los reflejos que golpeaban su rostro malhumorado.

"¿en serio piensas seguirme todo el tiempo?" seguía quejándose con desesperación

"vamos Takao ¿tenemos que hacer esto todos los días?" Brooklyn seguía su paso grácil rebasando al moreno

"no es _todos los días_" imitaba la sedosa voz de su acompañante, "sólo cuando me sigues"

"lo siento pequeño, pero por más que lo desees no te estoy siguiendo, sólo vamos por el mismo camino al mismo tiempo"

"te odio ¡eres un tonto!" el pequeño inflaba sus mejillas y corría a su casa dejando muy atrás a su soberbio compañero

"bienvenido" saludaba su abuelo desde el jardín al cruzar el lumbral de la puerta, "¿dónde esta el niño de cabello raro?" Takao se crispo al escucharlo "ah es verdad, no te agrada… deberías de…"

"basta abuelo, no me agrada y no me agradara nunca" seguía su camino al interior azotando la puerta

"buenas tardes" saludaba amablemente el mencionado unos minutos después

"oh! Hola pequeño de cabello rebelde" saludaba el abuelo dejando sus utensilios de jardín para acompañarlo al dojo

El visitante entro al recién ampliado dojo familiar llego a los vestidores y se cambio de ropa, pants y playera blanca es lo que cubría su cuerpo. Al escuchar un segundo azoton de la puerta supo de inmediato que Takao su _anfitrión_ había llegado. Se dirigió al centro son su ya característica sonrisa donde lo esperaba el furibundo moreno.

"empecemos" exigía el segundo

"cómo quieras" se encogía de hombros y de inmediato tomaba posición de combate, olvidado su expresión sosegada

*******************************

"siempre es lo mismo" Max curaba sus heridas después de la batalla

"pero ya verá, no siempre puede ganar, ese… raro"

"¡Tyson!" lo reprendía su abuelo usando el nombre con el que solo lo llamaba su hermano, bastante furioso el menor se quedo cayado hasta que terminaran sus tratamientos para irse a su habitación aun furibundo.

*******************************

"en serio ya deja de seguirme" nuevamente la historia se repetía el moreno discutía contra el peli-naranja que era adulado por los demás miembros de su colegio.

"Tyson" la voz lejana de un desconocido llamo la atención de los chicos. Se quedaron completamente estáticos, los que rodeaban al blanco seguían haciendo demasiado ruido no permitiendo distinguir la fuente, sin embargo la enorme sonrisa del nipón lo confirmaba

"onee-chan" grito y salio corriendo en dirección de la voz. Brooklyn trato de hacer lo mismo, pero al verse rodeado de _fans_ era imposible, adoptando de nuevo la sonrisa tierna se despidió de todos y siguió su solitario camino. Al llegar al dojo se percato que no estaba su querido compañero

"se fue con Hitoshi" el abuelo lo confirmaba el chico de sus sueños estaba con otro, era su hermano pero aun así sentía mucho celos. Termino su práctica acostumbrada, era temprano por lo que se quedo un par de horas más. Conforme avanzaban los minutos su agitación aumentaba, poniéndolo nervioso y voluble. La noche se hizo presente, tenia claro que debía irse, se había aprovechado mucho de la confianza del abuelo, que dormía cómodamente en una hamaca del jardín disfrutando del calido verano.

Su sonrisa melancólica, la única sonrisa real que había mostrado en mucho tiempo, se hizo presente en sus labios; caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles oscuras. Sólo quería perder un poco más de tiempo antes de llegar a su casa, la enorme y solitaria mansión en la que vivía. Faltaban algunas cuadras para llegar, noto que caminaba por un barrio no muy seguro. Nuevamente la sonrisa lo delataba, sus brillantes dientes y sus lagrimeantes ojos. Lo hacian una presa ansiada por los malhechores que lo acechaban. Dos hombres de apariencia ruda, altos y cuerpo fornido se acercaron sigilosamente, el chico suspiro ante la amenaza. Los hombres se abalanzaron en su captura, Brooklyn los esquivo con facilidad, les hizo frente con una combinación de molestia, fastidio y tristeza. Los bandidos atacaron rabiosos. Sus hebras escarlatas jugaban con el viento mientras esquivaba los golpes.

Sentía fastidio y enojo, qué mejor oportunidad para sacar sus frustraciones. Sin pensarlo más se paso a la ofensiva, jugaría un poco con ellos, acertándoles varios y dolorosos golpes. Al fin estaba calmándose, cuando un dolor en la pierna lo sorprendió. Había entrenado de más de lo debido y los músculos comenzaban a reclamarle, un calambre en la pierna, tensión en los brazos, la distracción del chico les dio la oportunidad de escapar. Se detuvo un tiempo para descansar, pero ya estaba tan cerca, que lo mejor era continuar antes de quedar completamente exhausto en la acera.

Lamentablemente no había pasado ni una cuadra cuando los ladrones regresaron acompañados con nuevos amigos. El ingles suspiro ya había descansado un poco, confiaba que podría salir ileso. La lluvia de golpes comenzó. Era tiempo de luchar.

Rick un chico alto de piel morena y cabello rubio de apariencia ruda caminaba por su _barrio_ cuando escucho una dura pelea, no era de su incumbencia, pero esta vez algo le molestaba. Se acerco con calma para ver a la desafortunada victima. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que las victimas eran los cuatreros, la imagen de los rudos hombres tirados en plena calle ensangrentados era alucinante. Pero no tanto como el ver a su adorado compañero sucio y desgarbado apenas defendiéndose del ataque, su hermoso traje blanco había desparecido, sólo tirones de tela cubrían su pálido cuerpo.

Rick perteneció al mismo club que Blooklyn hace algunos años. Y no era sorpresa que se hubiera quedado prendado de él. Es por ello que sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzo al rescate del pequeño. Los tipos apenas se mantenían en pie, por lo que no fue difícil rescatarlo. Llegaron a la puerta de la mansión. Brooklyn estaba extenuado Rick lo sostenía, el menor se libro del abrazo manteniendo el equilibrio con la reja, estaba temblando y más malherido de lo que parecía.

"no te puedo dejar aquí, ¿dónde están las llaves? Tenemos que entrar para que te atienda" el moreno estaba ya bastante preocupado por la indiferencia del otro

"préstame tu teléfono, si no has notado mis llaves y toda mi demás indumentaria quedo tirada en alguna parte de ese callejón" su respiración era pausada pero se notaba el dolor con cada aspiración. Las muecas de incomodidad eran imposibles de ocultar

"¿a quien llamaras?, no esta muy alto así que podré saltarla" le extendía el móvil y miraba la reja atentamente

"no puedes saltarla, la seguridad en esta casa es demasiado estricta, yo llamare a…" repetía las palabras, era obvio que a un cerrajero, pero al mismo tiempo era ya casi media noche no conocía a nadie. La vida le habia puesto una buena prueba. No queria pero quiza terminaría en la casa de Rick como tanto ansiaba el moreno.

"tengo que hacer algo" el rubio lo tomo de los brazos infringiéndole sin querer un tremendo dolor.

"¿¡Qué paso!?" la voz de un conocido dejo helada la escena "dije que…¿qué demonios paso?"

"Hi-Hitoshi" Broo no podía creerlo, ese hombre estaba frente a él.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" la ira de sus ojos era indescriptible "¡dímelo!" tomaba al moreno el brazo lastimándolo

"fu-fueron unos bandidos" los aludidos habían llegado con armas blancas, el ingles se limito a señalarlos. La mirada furibunda se dirigió a los hombres que se acercaban

"ahora trajo a otro" decía un chico que bestia de negro.

No termino de hablar cuando el siempre ecuánime Hitoshi arremetió con rabia contra ellos, como bestia salvaje repartía golpes y rompía huesos. Segundos fue lo que duro la masacre, apenas lo suficiente para calmar un poco la irritación del nipón, aun con la respiración agitada, se acerco con pasos lentos a _sus protegidos_. Rick retrocedió al ver el enojo del peli-azul.

"vete a casa" por más amor que le profesara al ingles no era nada comparado con el miedo que sintió del oriental dudando un poco soltó el brazo que aun sostenía "ahora" se crispo al oír la voz del mayor, con algo de renuencia se alejo de la mansión.

"Hi-Hiro yo…" el mayor envolvió en sus brazos al pequeño besando delicadamente sus cabellos.

"tuve miedo, mucho miedo de perderte, te busque cuando el abuelo me dijo que te sobre esforzare con el entrenamiento"

"yo… yo estoy bien" -sus manos temblaban al igual que su voz, su corazón quería salir de sus pecho, tenia miedo, emoción, angustia- "ahora vete, Takao se preocupara por ti" trataba de librar el abrazo

"no" pero a pesar de la negativa retiro sus brazos de la cintura del chico. "ahora entraremos" rebuscaba en sus bolsillos sacando un llavero un ave negra con incrustaciones y unas grandes llaves de plata que colgaban de el. Sin problema la giro en la cerradura abriendo el paso.

"aun- aun la conservas" el chico estaba muy sorprendido de que un simple capricho de niño ahora fuera una señal del cielo

"siempre cumplo mi palabra" alzándolo en brazos cruzan la entrada, el británico se acurrucaba, conciliando el sueño casi de inmediato

Flash back

"¿se-sensei?" un pequeño pelo de zanahoria se asomaba en la entrada del dojo de los Kinomiya

"pasa Brooklyn, no tengas miedo" el abuelo impartía las clases de judo y kendo desde hacia años, los niños lo querían mucho. Y claro el más sobresaliente de la clase era su nieto Takao.

El tímido niño de tan solo 7 años era de los más solitarios de su clase a pesar de ser increíblemente popular, no se podría decir que tuviera amigos. La única persona a quien le hablaba con regularidad era excepcionalmente el único que lo detestaba. Y ese era el heredero de la técnica del dragón pasada de Generación en generación en su familia. Takao Kinomiya.

Brooklyn había entrado a clases de defensa, no porque lo necesitara o le gustara ese deporte, su interés tomaba un enfoque diferente. Su motivo había surgido en él un día en el pasado. Una historia tan antigua como el tiempo mismo. Misma que explicaba el odio del menor de los Kinomiya hacia él.

La clase había dado comienzo y el extraordinario heredero, como era de esperarse, hacia gala de su habilidad derrotando a todo oponente, completando sus movimientos y perfeccionándolos antes de todos. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo lo hacia con desgano, se esforzaba a penas los suficiente para subir de nivel o para que no lo reprendieran. Entre Takao y Brooklyn no había punto de comparación. El peli-azul era tan superior que ni siquiera los enfrentaban en batalla. Pero esta vez había algo diferente, algo pasaba o iba a pasar.

Media clase, los niños descansaban, el abuelo salio un momento, Takao se ponía nervioso ante al presentación que estaba a punto de hacer que, para tedio de los demás, había repetido miles de veces. El abuelo entro anunciando la kata. El moreno se puso de pie llego al centro y la ejecuto a la perfección.

"te falta fuerza" se escucho una voz no por toda desconocida, giraron inmediatamente. Era Hitoshi el mayor de los Kinomiya. Con sus lentes rojos, su cabello azul despeinado, una chamarra negra del mismo modo que su pantalón ajustado. Entro al dojo y tomo asiento a un lado de su abuelo, justo enfrente de los niños. La mirada de uno de ellos era de sorpresa, incredulidad y total ensoñación. El recién llegado se quedo mirando toda la clase sin mover un sólo músculo.

"Hora de los combates" el abuelo se ponía de pie para señalar a los oponentes.

"¿puedo pelear con Kinomiya?" la tierna voz del cabello de zanahoria llego hasta el abuelo que dudaba el sentido en que lo preguntaba

"acepto" se ponía de pie de un brinco el menor de los hermanos

"yo… bueno yo…" tartamudeaba el de ojos claros

"así podré demostrarle a mi nii-chan lo fuerte que soy" decía en voz baja y en extremo confiado.

El suyo era el último combate, los otros niños ya se habían retirado a curar su heridas. Los contendientes se quedaron en el centro y la pelea comenzó

______________________________________

"¿cómo es que pude perder?" Takao había durado muy poco contra el sajón que no recibió ni un golpe. Y ahora el próximo heredero estaba siendo atendido por su abuelo.

"A veces pasa, te confiaste mucho" y continuaba su labor. Al terminar la pelea se había llevado cargando al pequeño hasta su habitación.. Mientras en el campeón, y trataba de consolarse porque a pesar de haber ganado estaba llorando calladamente en los vestidores.

"yo quería que él me felicitara, que él me alabara" decía en el oscuro y solitario camino a casa.

Pero justo antes de llegar "bien hecho" la melodiosa voz llegada desde su espalda. "ve con cuidado" giro pero sólo vio oscuridad, sin embargo el recuerdo de su voz lo animo.

Así pasaron muchos días, Brooklyn era provocado a pelear, pero se seguía manteniendo al margen con los entrenamientos. Excepto cuando iba el mayor de los hermanos.

Un día la irritación de Takao fue demasiado lejos, provoco a unos adultos para que le dieran una lección a su _compañero de practicas_, al principio puedo defenderse de los golpes pero fue demasiado, estaba siendo castigado por los bárbaros.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces'" la voz de su entrenador distrajo un poco a los maleantes "¿ese es todo tu nivel?, me decepcionas" esas palabras lo golpearon más fuerte que todos los demás. Cayó al piso contrariado, sin fuerza para nada. Levanto la vista para observar como su sensei les daba una lección. Los dejos moribundos a mitad de la calle, al pequeño lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a su casa

"es aquí, ¿no es así?" Brooklyn miro por encima del hombro la majestuosidad de la casa, ya había descansado por lo que no necesitaba más ayuda.

"si es aquí, saco las llaves de su bolsillo" trato de bajar pero los fuertes brazos no lo permitieron. Por el contrario tomaron las llaves y abrieron el portón, llegaron a la entrada misma de la casa ahí lo deposito. Le dio un suave beso en la cabeza y se retiro.

"Espera" articulaba el dueño del lugar "no te vayas"

El mayor detuvo su paso. Giro y lo vio con ternura

"quédate…"

Sus ojos suplicantes no tenían efecto en él, aun así regreso y le dio un abrazo. El pequeño lo sujeto con fuerza "al menos promete que volverás, dame tu palabra de que vendrás conmigo"

Hitoshi se separo de él y afirmo con al cabeza "¿me das tu palabra?" el otro asintió nuevamente "entonces quédate con esto" extendió el llavero con el símbolo de un ave y una llave plateada colgando. "si lo prometes tómalo, quédate con él porque a partir de hoy esta también es tu casa"

Pasaron unos años, los rasgos infantiles comenzaban a desaparecer y sus fuerzas aumentaban, la mayoría de los alumnos de esa clase la habían dejado, dando paso a nuevas generaciones, más jóvenes y vigorosas. El abuelo como respuesta dejo el entrenamiento a su primer nieto. Desde entonces las practicas cambiaron quedando únicamente Takao y Brooklyn en la categoría de 12 años.

Cada vez que Brooklyn ganaba recibía una tierna sonrisa de su entrenador, por ello Takao nunca lograba derrotarlo.

Un día cualquiera "quisiera pelear contigo Hiro-sensei" con su mirada de cachorro bajo la lluvia convencía todos menos a ese hombre.

"no es correcto, quizá algún día" siempre se libraba con eso. Ese día en especial, la batalla que se desato entre los menores fue de las más sangrientas, el enfado del pelirrojo por el rechazo era incontrolable. Hitoshi detuvo la pelea cargando por la cintura a su alumno. "veo que en serio quieres pelear" el abuelo se llevo a un Takao inconciente. "¿por qué quieres pelear conmigo?" le pregunto una vez que estuvieron solos

"si te gano, si yo logro ganarte quiero que me des mi primer beso" la mirada decidida del pequeño y la propuesta hizo reír en serio al entrenador. "si yo gano, si gano quiero que me des mi primer beso, pero si no lo logro prometo dejar que Takao me Gane, prometeré lo que quieras" lo dijo tan enserio que el mayor acepto, lo deposito de nuevo en el suelo

Tomaron posiciones "así que es una apuesta, pero si yo gano tengo otra petición que te diré hasta saber los resultados…¿aún así aceptas?"

El niño lanzo la primera patada aceptando la apuesta. El crío lanzaba golpes y patadas con una fuerza mayor a la de los adultos, Hiro los esquivaba sin problema, el ario se estaba cansando tanto física como anímicamente, dudó por un instante que aprovecho Hiro para darle un golpe en el estomago lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo sin aliento.

Varios minutos después Brooklyn despertaba acostado en un lugar suave y calido, el olor era embriagante y una mano jugaba con sus cabellos, abrió muy a su pesar los ojos descubriendo que estaba costado en las piernas de su entrenador y este sujetaba su espalda dejando sus rostros muy cerca.

"yo…yo…" su mente no era conciente ni quería que lo fuera, después de unos minutos de regocijarse con la imagen de su entrenador con los ojos cerrados revolviendo sus cabellos recordó la pelea "yo…yo… perdí" las lagrimas corrían sin control por sus mejillas.

Hiro lo miro directamente, sus pequeñas manos cubrían su rostro para que no lo viera llorar, con delicadeza las sujeto dejando al descubierto el dolido semblante del chico. "si perdiste" aun sujetando las manos ajenas llevo su dorso hacia la barbilla levantándola lo suficiente para mirarle directo a los ojos, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer. Sonrío tiernamente, desapareció el espacio entre ambos, besaba los labios vírgenes con delicadeza, un rose tan sólo un ligero contacto, deslizando la lengua por la comisura saboreando. El pequeño cuerpo se estremeció, las lagrimas habían desaparecido. De forma instintiva siguió el ritmo de los labios ajenos disfrutando cada vez más. Un suspiro, o quizá un sollozo rezagado los separo, dejando aun lindo ángel me mejillas rosadas temblando de felicidad "¿pe-pe-pero ¿porqué? yo… perdí"

"premio de consolación…yo gane la apuesta, así que ahora te pido que…no vuelvas a llorar" deposito suavemente otro beso en los sumisos labios de su alumno. Antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse con su hermano. "buenas noches" Brooklyn se quedo un momento más contemplando la salida. Sentía sus labios hormigueantes deslizo sus dedos sobre ellos. Y le brindo a la luna la sonrisa más dulce que tenia.

____________________________

"¿cómo me puedes decir eso… yo tomo esta clase por ti, para verme cada día a tu lado" dos años habían pasado desde aquel furtivo beso, Brooklyn había tomado más confianza con el entrenador, pero este no le correspondía, seguía siendo el hombre fuerte y frío de siempre. Brooklyn le reclamaba totalmente iracundo después de que el mayor de los hermanos anunciará que se iría del país. "¡tú dí algo!"

"Sabíamos que pasaría" justificaba Takao, "hace años que nos dijo que se iría, aun no sé por qué se quedo tanto"

"¡No!, no lo acepto, cómo puedes decir que te vas y que no sabes siquiera cuando vuelves. ¡ANDA DI ALGO!"

"te extrañare" abrazo a su hermano y vio directamente a Brooklyn, su semblante era neutro. Se soltó del abrazo tomo su maleta y salio de la casa sin mirar atrás.

Esperaba en la estación, escuchando un poco de música, lentamente se quito los audífonos, justo a tiempo para detener un puñetazo que iba directo a su rostro.

"¿porqué?… quedan tantas cosas por vivir a tu lado ¿por qué me dejas? ¿Hice algo mal?" se asomaban la lagrimas en sus ojos. No podía contener la furia

"si me quede más tiempo, fue por ti. Además…" se acomodaba su maleta en la espalda, y con un rápido movimiento sujetaba al menor de la cintura atrayendo su cuerpo, besándolo con pasión, con la otra mano lo tomaba de la nuca profundizando el contacto, la lengua juguetona y posesiva dominada esa virginal cavidad. Brooklyn se separo por la falta de aire, temblaba, ligeros escalofríos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Reacciono con el silbido del tren que se ponía en marcha, Hiro ya no estaba, sólo quedaba el sabor de sus labios.

Flash Back End

El ardor en todo el cuerpo lo despertó, se revolvió en su cama tratando de apaciguar el dolor, pero una fuerza extraña, calida y agradable lo detenía. Abrió los ojos y se quedo petrificado, estaba vendado en algunas partes del cuerpo tenia puesta su atuendo de dormir y Hiro se había quedado dormido de rodillas a un lado de su cama abrazándolo ligeramente. Disfruto de la visión del serio entrenador completamente relajado, su semblante era mas bien tierno y despreocupado.

"Han pasado casi 5 años" se dijo en un susurro

"te has vuelto mas grande y apuesto" la otra persona le contestaba aun con los brazos en torno a su cuerpo, y los ojos cerrados.

"¿estabas despierto?" el menor se incorporo liberándose del abrazo "yo…esto…y mi ropa"

"si me tome la libertad de curarte ya que estabas inconciente y no te estarías quejando todo el tiempo como Tyson, la ropa la encontré sobre tu cama"

"¿tú-tú me cambiaste de ropa?"

"obvio… bueno te quite los jirones que traías, no cubrías demasiado sabes, es por ello que ere Rick te quería secuestrar" se ponía de pie iba hasta la Mesa de centro por un par de pastillas y agua.

"¿porqué?" el flequillo cubría su rostro

"son analgésicos, te ayudaran" servia el agua en un vaso

"no me refiero a eso… ¿porqué me abandonaste? Fueron 5 años, te extrañe cada día, cada segundo veía tu rostro, cada instante esperaba que aparecieras detrás de la puerta del dojo. 5 años es demasiado tiempo

"no te abandone… necesitábamos madures"

"tengo 17 años, ¿no te parece suficiente madurez?" el enojo comenzaba a acrecentarse

"yo la necesitaba… pensaba en ti cada instante, eras un niño, tienes la edad de mi hermano. Ibas en el kinder con él y desde ese entonces me encantaste mi pequeño ángel de mejillas sonrosadas. El detonante fue aquel beso todo el tiempo pensaba en ti, sentía el sabor de tus labios el calor de tu cuerpo, la suavidad de tu piel, no podía concentrarme, no podía hacer nada que no tuviera que ver contigo. Y eras tan sólo un niño, uno de mis alumnos, eso estaba mal"- deposito las partillas y el vaso en el buró- "me fui porque era necesario, soy un entrenador, el mejor que pueden conseguir, y tú…tú eres el mejor alumno de esta época, ese es mi pretexto es el mejor que se me ocurrió, no pienso perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un sólo momento. Seré maestro en la universidad…"

"universidad"

"si dentro de unos meses entraras, justo para tu cumpleaños ¿ya es tiempo no crees de que te compense todas las veces que falte, con un buen regalo no?"

"yo…no pensaba ir a la universidad"

"Mi hermano me lo dijo _ese tonto aun no se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo amas, es realmente tan pero tan negado que seguro no ha visto el libro que le dejaste._"

"¿libro?" rebusco de inmediato en el librero de su habitación hay nunca había habido un texto extraño, excepto que… "hace 7 años encontré un folleto de una universidad… ¿acaso?... ¿tú?... ahhhhhhh como soy tonto?" se trataba de poner de pie, el dolor en las extremidades lo hizo caer, su hábil acompañante lo sostuvo de nuevo en brazos

"si es por eso que elegiste esa escuela en particular, pero al parecer fue inconciente" lo deposito en la cama, lo beso suavemente acariciando sus cabellos, Brooklyn seguía el movimiento de sus cuerpos aumentando el contacto, dolía pero no tanto como dejarlo ir. Profundizaba el beso, era su turno de explorar, de saborear, ahora ya no era un niño temeroso. El contacto de sus lenguas jugando y peleando por el control, las manos acariciando levemente la tes. Se abrazaba al entrenador un gemido no grato se hizo presente, Hiro lo dejo en la cama con la respiración agitada. Las muecas de dolor no se podían ocultar. Beso lentamente su rostro, cada parte hasta que los gestos desparecieron.

"duerme ahora ángel mío, tendremos todo el tiempo por delante"

_En el __último de los estantes del librero estaba un pequeño y amarillento folleto univerdiad de Tokio, dentro de sus paginas se encontraba una nota _el día llegará te esperare, hasta entonces tú espérame.

* * *

Nota de la autora: si lo sé patético, rebuscado, no sé no me satisface por completo pero si no lo publico ya, no va a contar como regalo de cumpleaños

Felicidades pequeña…

Hitoshi: ya te daré tu regalito cuando estemos a solas, por ahora se lo daré a Broo .abrazos, besos y apapachos… dewa matta


End file.
